Call blocking systems enable users to block incoming telephone calls. An example of a call blocking system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0076285. A user can enter a list of phone numbers of potential calling parties whose incoming telephone calls are to bypass the call blocking feature.